


Blue

by Nightdog_Barks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdog_Barks/pseuds/Nightdog_Barks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson finds that sometimes, you just can't hold onto love.  187 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a speculative fic only.

_**House Nanofic: Blue**_  
 **STATUS:** Unpublished.  
 **TITLE:** Blue  
 **AUTHOR:** [](http://nightdog-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**nightdog_writes**](http://nightdog-writes.livejournal.com/)  
 **CHARACTERS:** James Wilson.  
 **RATING:** A strong "R" for mature subject matter.  
 **WARNINGS:** Yes, for the death of a major character.  
 **SPOILERS:** Yes. This is a speculative fic that takes place after episode 4.15, "House's Head."  
 **SUMMARY:** Wilson finds that sometimes, you just can't hold onto love. 187 words.  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Don't own 'em. Never will.  
 **AUTHOR NOTES:** This is a speculative fic only.  
 **BETA:** My intrepid First Readers, with especial thanks to [](http://deelaundry.livejournal.com/profile)[**deelaundry**](http://deelaundry.livejournal.com/).

  
 **Blue**

  
The ones he loves most are the ones who disappear.

First it was his brother, blue eyes glinting in twilight as he took his leave, walking away while Wilson stood blinking under the streetlight.

Second was House, although he guessed an impartial observer (if you could find one) would point out that House hadn't actually gone away. While it was a good theory, Wilson would have countered that things hadn't ever been the same since that nightmare of a Christmas Eve a year ago. House liked to maintain that people never changed; Wilson knew that people were changing every day, every moment. No one was the same person they were yesterday, much less ten years ago.

And now this. _Threes,_ Wilson thinks, _they say things always happen in threes._ Three brothers, three fellowships, three sets of blue eyes. He moves the Sapphire gin bottle slightly, shifting it so that it refracts wavery aquatic light onto the white tablecloth.

 _Blue is the color of my true love's eyes._

He takes a third handful of pills.

When they find him in the morning, his lips are blue.

~ fin


End file.
